Asia Cup TODAY Special!
Asia Cup TODAY Special! (アジアカップＴＯＤＡＹスペシャル！) is the 36th episode of Crush Gear Turbo. It was originally aired in Japan on June 9, 2002. Synopsis Kouya joins the show as special host for the post-Asia Cup special television show with the title of the same name of the episode. Plot The episode begins with the host of the Asia Cup television broadcast, DJ Crush Mary with the GFA mascot recalling the said tournament and the top three teams who made it to the World Cup to the viewers. The first featured team is the Manganji Dreams which is the champion of the Asia Cup, followed by the Tobita Club and then the Si Xing Hu Tuan team. With footages of corresponding battles, all the Gear Fighters from the three teams are shown along with description of their respective abilities. Later, Kouya joins as the guest host in the show. He recalls the top three weirdest Gear Fighters he faced before entering the Asia Cup. In the third place is Club 4649 (Nice to Meet You Club), a team which its formation purpose is to meet girls. Encountered by the Tobita Club during the Illusion Cup, Team 4649 made a deal with them that if the latter win, the club have to let the pretty girl (Lilika) to kiss them; otherwise they will quit from Gear Fighting. It is noted that Ichiban Boshi (Number One Star in the English dub) lost to Dino Spartan and Dorikin was destroyed by the giant buzzsaw obstacle. In the second place is the Burning Octopus team. Kouya remembers that he and Kyousuke had a Battle Royale match in the Tobita Clubhouse before joining tournaments. The pre-tournament fight was remembered for the team being unfair since during the Battle Royale, two of the quadruplets told that the extra two Tentakols were just duplicates. Kuroudo revealed through sound flow that the Takoyamas really have all four Tentakols inside the ring (the other two are not duplicates). Finally, the number one on the list is none other than Q, the zoo chimpanzee. Kouya is irritated after seeing this since in episode 7, he could not believe he lost to a Crush Gear monkey (Kouya's Gear was Battlehawk during that time). In the end of the episode, Mary shows Kouya and also the viewers new Crush Gears that will be appeared during the World Cup. Kouya could not see them since they are showcased in details and they are GFA-confidential. The episode as well as the show ends after she and the GFA mascot saying "Ready, go!" Trivia * The Crush Gears that are showcased near the end of the episode are Raging Bullet, Dino Phalanx, Shooting Phantom, Stealth Jiraiya, Grifeed and Beo Fenrer. **Beo Fenrer was not used in the tournament itself but rather in Jirou's training in episode 37 *Errors: Kouya and Wang Hu's single-player rankings were interchanged in this episode. Also, Crush Mary states that Wang Hu lost to Kouya in the semi-finals. **For the former's case, the Tobita Club ranked second (Kouya) and the Si Xing Hu Tuan (Wang Hu) ranked third. But Crush Mary erroneously swapped their rankings. **Whereas in the latter, it is revealed in episode 33 that round 3 of Kouya vs. Wang Hu ended in a draw after both Gears were thrown out of the ring. ***It is probably a reference to the overall team standings ***Dan Midou's surname was mispronounced. Gina Firestone pronounced it as "My Dow" Category:Episodes (Crush Gear Turbo)